narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ArashiKagami
NO CROSSOVERS Un it has come to our attention that your character Arashi Kagami and his weapon Kirishini have crossover material from bleach, ie Flash Steps and the fact that the weapon is a rip off of w:c:bleach:Kazeshini please remove the crossover material--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 22:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC)'' Its not Kazeshini, It's Kirishini there's a difference. Kazeshini means death wind, Kirishini means death mist. the fact that the names and weapons are similar does make it seem like a crossover though. Is there anyway i can make it basically the same but still have it. i mean there are changes, i mean mine has a rope instead of a chain. and it wraps around my body, which is unlike kazeshini, which is two weapons connected with a chain. Flash Step is a crossover. No Flying Thunder God techniques since they were unique to Minako, even if it was in the scroll I doubt it would be possible to learn especially at such a young age. -Fahuem no point for your character to be a former apprentice swordsmen not much background into it but i dont mind u keeping ur background but i don't see the point of making him a former swordsmen since he is already gone to konoha and u also added abt the horrible graduation exam of slaughtering his classmates in cold blood, this incident only occurred during zabuza momoichi's time and this sort of exams was abolished after the fifth mizukage came into power though i dont mind with u keep ur background but it contradicts the current fanon plotline which takes place severl decades after the 4th shinobi world war, so i have to decline ur request of being a former swordsmen apprentice..........--Shadow Rage 07:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Srry bout that yeah im in the middle of rewriting my bio, because me and my friends eventually had backrounds that were back during that time. Im in the middle of rewriting it all. So dont judge it yet. Im currently rewriting it at the moment, expect it in the next two days at the most. So can you please consider to take a second look after i am done. /* lol */ whats up i'm shirokei1 the person that owns team akeru it looks like were in the last match your team vs my team good luck and try to have fun.Shirokei1 08:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Dark Release Uh, you cannot make the Dark Release a KG of your clan. It can only be the KG of one clan. Also, you must get Admin permission before your clan can have a KG. Thank you. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 19:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, no. It's a KG. it can't be transplanted or sealed within someone (Don't bring up Dojutsu, because that's an exception. Find something else. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 19:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Controlling -MY- character?! WTH?! That was my character; and Kou said I could post whenever I wanted to tomorrow. You do ''-NOT- control other characters. Bombadcrowftw 02:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Calm down, I wasnt sure if you were going to even come online, cause I made it a like three days ago, and I didnt want to be dropped from the contest for not having a fight. But sorry for that, you can erase it and were could redo the fight tomarrow around. 8-9 pm. Won't matter I'm overloaded with stuff; so I will be quitting the Tourney anyway. But as a future note; just because your impatiant, or time seems to be dragging on; doesn't mean you take matters into your own hands or control others characters. Ciao. Bombadcrowftw 23:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) soul eater really man you stealed soul eaters idea for crona and ragnorok I was wondering when people would give their characters powers from other animes. Derekmatthews33 19:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 soul eater really man you stealed soul eaters idea for crona and ragnorok I was wondering when people would give their characters powers from other animes. Derekmatthews33 19:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 What's the name of the anime? I'll look it up and try to change it as much as i can.ArashiKagami 20:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yin Yang On Naruto Fanon, you do not need to ask permission to use an element, unless it is your own creation. Say you wanted to make a Combustion Release, you'd have to ask. But if you're using a pre-existing element, you don't (Unless that element is owned by a clan). I hope that clears any confusion. 'Koukishi.....Talk 00:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Like I previously stated, you do not need permission to use it. '''Koukishi.....Talk 01:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) He is not canon, he's Fanon! You can check wikipedia, narutopedia and all those sites. There's no taslona. just upgrade it, you didn't have to delete it dude... =_=. So, it ain't any type of canon...! bloodline dude its easy just type in Bloodline in any search engine that has naruto and you'll see a lot of k.g. its only the sharingan and the rinnegan you can't use also haku's bloodline is a big no also sorry dude.Shirokei1 10:35, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind the bloodlines Due to User:Ten Tailed Fox removing the blocked content rules amoung other things as long as you keep your character following the Naruto Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style, In your own universe (meaning your personal fan fiction or fanon) and it is WELL-WRITTEN (emphasis on WELL), with plausible reasons for having a particular kekkei genkai go nuts. -.- >.< --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:10, October 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Iron Sand Help Sorry, but there isn't an Iron Sand icon, as it isn't an element. But feel free to put it in the Kekkei Genkai section of the infobox. Also, you should use this infobox if you're not already. As for your request to change Arashi's name, you may do that yourself. If you're using the New Look of Wikia, just click on the down arrow next to edit on your page, then click move. If you're using Monaco, just click move, which is next to edit on the very top of the page. '무극' (talk to Joker!) 12:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) hello would you like to have a rp with me??Shirokei1 02:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Its all good man you can make the rp any way you want i'll be using Uragiru.but if you want more then 1 on 1 i'll be using my team members of Akeru.ok just send me the rp name as for anything else about the rp you can pick.Shirokei1 04:36, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Dude are you going to make the match or do i need to??Shirokei1 23:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) it all good man i don't mind maybe some other time.Shirokei1 04:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Tempest Release I have no problem with that, but I should say that the current trend of creating advanced natures consisting of + Yin/Yang is heavily advised against, as it's really becoming spammed these days. Just saying. Kai - Talk 21:38, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Again? Green Secret Techniques If its against the rules than explain why the Admin can use actual characters. Balance is Everything 01:02, December 15, 2010 (UTC) How is it going? Would you like to engage in an Rp with your char Arashi Terumi vs my guy Ozume Fuyutama? KamiYomi 15:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Seven Swordsmen Hello it seems your are interested in taking up a spot in the seven swordsmen group, your first canidate arashi, from what i can see he is a konoha ninja and ex-kiri ninja, i want all members of the group to be loyal to kiri, because i'd liked this generation of the group to be different from Zabuza's generation where most of the mebers where either missing-nin or dead. Although Arashi is your char and i don't like telling people how to make their chars, but i feel that he could be made into a much better shinobi if u wanted, another thing is his affiliation, despite being born as a member of not one but two clans from the mist, for some reason you made him a konoha nin, to me which makes no sense. But if u want arashi to join the group the best i can offer is a spot in the apprentice group, as an apprentice to a current member. Now for you second canidate Atsumaru, although from what i can see you've just started making him, so he is still going through the development stages, but it seems he might turn out a bit better than his predecessor arashi, i like the character pic you've chosen or him. I will keep a spot open for u till u finish this char, since there is not much info i can use to put on the swordsmen page, which includes a proper explation for his swords abilities, a mist title which is a must for all member of the seven swordsmen, and this is my personal opinion but his personality needs to be a bit more detailed. Now the thing i wanted to ask is that would u like to work with me in the development of this char, since i had originally wanted to make a hozuki clan member and take the last position if no one else was going to, but since u made one i no longer have to go through the trouble. I don't know if u've seen my character list but i've made quite a few characters here and i think if we can collaborate on this char together, we can make a very good char. So let me know what you think........--Big Evil 10:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) The thing is that if he is meant to represent the embodiment of pure evil, then it poses a problem since, since most of the members of the group are mainly good guys with unique personality traits, something that i had personally requested of the users who made them, cause i do not wish to create a group similar to the previous generation........--Big Evil 16:31, January 18, 2011 (UTC) okay that is fine but can i make a suggestion, like his predecessor Mangetsu i think he should excel in water related jutsu and his primary chakra nature should be Water release instead of lightning. We have to many swordsman who combine lightning release with swordsmanship. Also i think that the current sword your character has is not very unique and it seems very similar to Kiba, that was once wielded by both Ameyuri Ringo and Raiga Kurosuki. If u want an elemental based sword i think the best bet would be to make a wind elemental based sword, since in our current group we have two elemental sword one fire and one water. If u are looking for even a more unique sword than i am sure i can think of something else, but once again let me say this these are all just suggestion, if u don't like any of my ideas then ur free to speak your mind. As from what i can see, maybe i am being a bit demanding and you have to change ur character from ur initial design, but one of the reason is for this is that like the previous swordsmen group i would at least like to keep a similar constant theme for this group..........--Big Evil 17:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Excellent, ur a wise person, i'll start thinking of ideas and stuff and will start working on him, just one last request if u don't mind since i'll be working with you on the article, do u mind if i co-own it with u and put my property tag along with urs as well........--Big Evil 18:44, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I like the name Hayate, i especially chose it due to the fact you named his younger brother Arashi, so in a sense the brother have similar types of names Hayate meaning (Gale or Storm) and Arashi meaning (Storm). This way it has a similar naming pattern to the previous Hozuki brothers Mangetsu and Suigetsu. I originally wanted to name him Engetsu but for some reason i didn't really think it fits with his character pic image.......--Big Evil 13:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Why Thank you, but he is far from finished, i need to re-do the abilties section, and am currently thinking of some ideas. As for the previous generation swords he has only managed to master two of the previous swords but does not take them with him, he isn't at Mangetsu Hozuki's level yet, so for now he will use only his own bladed weapon. As for Arashi you are more than welcome to edit him, once you've have done the necessary changes i will add him as an apprentice of the mist........--Big Evil 20:56, January 19, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good to me i'll add arashi to the list of apprentice members, since he is part of the group i think you need to properly re-do his background.......--Big Evil 09:34, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey if you want a shuriken based attack then you can use my Lightning Release: Anarchy, which is a shuriken based attack, its what you are looking for, ita a lightning release technique that uses a different form of lightning.......--Zaraikou 21:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Um No? You could just make a lightning release technique that's like a Shuriken u know.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e." ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 01:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Good. Goooooood.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 01:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hohenheim's Deletion First, I don't see where you get off telling an Admin not to delete your article, when it clearly: * Copies the name of a Bleach clan, making you hypocritical when you call Hohenheim out on "Karasu" being similar to Karasumori. Atleast he changed it, you just literally took the damn name, so don't even start. * Uses a ridiculous Kekkai Genkai. You basically made it so the clan can obtain Sharingan, or Byakugan, or pretty much any one, which is utter bullshit. Secondly, even if a deletion was wrongfully done, remaking the article without clearance from the admin who delete it and/or another admin, what you just did is "defiance", and under normal circumstances, I should ban you for that and for telling an admin what to do. What makes me sick of users like that is that you don't understand that admins are the bosses here, and if you don't like it, you get out. I don't mean this to you directly, but lately, I've seen many users like you, who think they have the right to tell Admins what to do. We don't delete things for fun. When we delete something, it is meant for a reason. I will be lenient, and not ban you, but I will redelete the Shihōin Clan article, until you and Hohenheim come to an understand through discussion. I will tell him to speak to you directly about it, and I will admit that it was wrong for him to delete it without telling you, but telling him to "not delete things without telling you" makes you come off as if you have say in the admin decisions. What you, and other users need to understand, is that we run this place. There is no democracy here. So anyways, he logged off for the night, but that article will remain deleted until you two talk it out. And if you decide to remake it again, even after this statement of mine, then I will re-delete it again, and then banning will come into play. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Good Morning Hey, sorry as Seireitou said I logged off for the night. I read over your message on Seireitou's talk page and here goes my statement. *You said "How could I know he was an Admin". I was able to delete the article, questioning me afterwords implies you are aware of me having Adminship. *You said "i only included the part about bloodline copying, i never got to write anymore about how the bloodline only applies to elemental kekkei genkai, and not doujutsu". You DIDN'T State this in the article so how could anybody know what you are thinking. We are not mind readers. Something that important to the article should be addressed immediately. *You finally said "he could have just put it on the deletion list or something until I fixed it like most admins do". Slapping a deletion-marker on the article would have just lead to you trying to get around it, fixing it bit by bit until you made the community happy. Deleting it will give you more of a perspective on how much of an overhaul should be taken. : I also left a valid reason in the Deletion category of why it was deleted. I am not against you remaking the article, just please fix it up. If you have anything else to address to me address it to me directly, I do not bite. --Hohenheim of Light 13:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) No, a Kekkei Genkai cannot be used in the way of "testing between different elemental abilities" as a Blood Inheritance is passed down from one generation to the next. You cannot pass down a Kekkei Genkai and have it come out different in the next generation.--Hohenheim of Light 14:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : And please sign your posts when your done, it makes it easier for everyone That is nothing close to what you originally had, so I'm guessing that this is your attempt to as I said before, work around until you make us happy. I'll tell you what I think of this. Basically if it is whatever Kekkei Genkai you come in contact with, that's going beyond what even the Sharingan can do. Do you see what I'm getting at? It's a little far-fetched, Kekkei Genkai are to stay within the Clan's boundaries and nothing more.--Hohenheim of Light 14:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) In your statement you disproved all of your idea. You cannot have a Kekkei Genkai without the elements that comprise it. You cannot also absorb the Kekkei Genkai, even though its overriding this "wild gene". The Chimera Technique as 13 has stated has this ability and it's only user is Hiruko a non-Canon villain from the movies.--Hohenheim of Light 14:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Copying Kekkei Ok, this is my two-sense and advise, dont make a kekkei that copies other kekkei..... I did that in the past and got in so much trouble over it.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Same difference its not possible--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 14:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Like stated above by my fellow admin, Kekkei genkai are to stay within their clans, even if there isnt a clan to call to it at this time, no wild genes, no absodrbing as the does that, no nothing like that, if you want a kekkei then join a clan, other than that stop trying to override the canon!--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 14:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey I know it seems I come here whenever I have a problem with your character, and this is the case. The recent episode came out that showcased Danzō's abilities. I hate when new stuff comes out cause people get the idea's to copy it right away. I'm going to say it like this, plain and simple. : According to what he saw of Danzō, he is a careful and near-zealous to the Leaf. If he happened to have a child, I doubt he would give said child both Sharingan and Wood Release. He had the Sharingan/Wood Release for the sole reason of Izanagi and to become "immortal". His views wouldn't go as far as to allow others to be immortal as well. Please revise.--Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 10:48, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : I wouldn't mind as much, just try and include a plausible background. --Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 20:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Name Change again? Arashi Uchiha? Seriously???????????? You've done everything in your power to get the darn sharingan and now your real intentions are shown in full fury....... I would like to see the history for this guy........ Because without a back story He cannot be in the Uchiha Clan..... and this is ridiculous "Arashi Kagami -> Shishio -> Terumi -> Hozuki -> Gedou -> Tensei -> Shihoin -> Hibukuro -> Funzen -> Hozuki -> Shimura-> Uchiha." You've changed names more than ANY other user on NF.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 19:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Done, I just transferred the page to the old article.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 22:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Seven Sin I just want to tell you, i had created the seven sins (technically). It can be found in my article Uriel's history. Seven sins are known as Princes of hell and I was going to create Seven princes of hell, an organization. I am not telling you to remove yours, but just asking you not to sue mine.Bakurayuri 05:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC)